User blog:Mrob27/History of Mega City Tokyo
Introduction Mega_City_Tokyo_(Extended) is my favorite world, and I've been studying it a lot. Recently, I began making maps. I found several old versions of Mega City Tokyo, and have been able to reconstruct much of its history. SUPER city The oldest surviving version of what we now call "Mega City Tokyo" was called SUPER city, and was uploaded on October 17, 2011. "SUPER city", viewed from the spawn point Original Spawn Point When you make a brand-new world, Eden always puts you in the "northwest" corner of chunk (4096,4096). Because of this, it is possible to locate the original spawn point of any world. It's under a building now, seen in this photo: The original spawn point is under the stone/dark stone building. In most versions of Mega City Tokyo, if you go under that building you'll find most of the original grass and dirt is still there: The original spot at which the creator of "SUPER city" first spawned remains largely unchanged just below the buildings. There is a sand-colored building nearly (top-right of the photo above). Inside it is the word "Unko" made from dirt: Unko (うんこ) means "shit" in Japanese. This may be some odd signature of the creator, or possibly a reference to the 2011 film "Tokyo Unko". "MEGA CITY" versions I found good (not griefed or vandalized) versions of MEGA CITY TOKYO with the following dates and names (all shown below as maps): #MEGA CITY TOKYO V13 (dated 03/14/2012) #MEGA CITY TOKYO V14 (dated 03/27/2012) #MEGA CITY TOKYO V15 (dated 07/06/2012) #MEGA CITY TOKYO V16 (dated 09/21/2012) The V14 version is notable because it is the version Djasiantech used as the basis of the world described on the page Mega_City_Tokyo_(Extended). Djasiantech Versions The oldest published Djasiantech version is called "Small Dance Floor", with the date 11/06/2012. Here is its loading screen: Loading screen for "Small Dance Floor" In this version, the famous Tokyo Tower has been built, but its district has not reached its present form. The Rainbow Bridge does not exist, nor anything beyond it. Eden-20130416.213411.jpg|The outermost buildings in "Small Dance Floor Eden-20130417.000914.jpg|Floating island (lower-right corner) was removed when making the bay. Djasiantech shared "Mega City Tokyo EXTENDED V1" on 11/27/2012, and the curiously-named "wooden hut1" on 12/12/2012. Loading screen for "wooden hut1" This world has many interesting things including an empty blue pyramid, Totoro but no Stumpzilla, and empty spaces where Korean plaza will be. One can see that much of Djasiantech's Tokyo was built to fit the existing terrain. Eden-20130416.130832.jpg|Demolition for what will become Korean plaza Eden-20130416.131029.jpg|Totoro plaza in "wooden hut1" Eden-20130416.131435.jpg|The blue pyramid Shimizu 2.0 exists but is nearly empty Eden-20130416.132056.jpg|Another view from "wooden hut1" In all, I have found six major revisions by Djasiantech: #"Small Dance Floor" (dated 11/06/2012) #Mega City Tokyo EXTENDED V1 (dated 11/27/2012) #"wooden hut1" (dated 12/12/2012) #MEGA CITY TOKYO EXTENDED V2 (dated 01/08/2013) #MEGA CITY TOKYO EXTENDED V3 (dated 01/31/2013) #MEGA CITY TOKYO EXTENDED V4 (dated 03/27/2013) Maps Here are maps of all the major versions, arranged in chronological order: MCT-20111017-SUPER_city.jpg|SUPER city (dated 10/17/2011) MCT-20120314-V13.jpg|MEGA CITY TOKYO V13 (dated 03/14/2012) MCT-20120327-V14.jpg|MEGA CITY TOKYO V14 (dated 03/27/2012) MCT-20120706-V15.jpg|MEGA CITY TOKYO V15 (dated 07/06/2012) MCT-20120921-V16.jpg|MEGA CITY TOKYO V16 (dated 09/21/2012) MCTE-20121106-SDF.jpg|"Small Dance Floor" (dated 11/06/2012) MCTE-20121127-V1.jpg|Mega City Tokyo EXTENDED V1 (dated 11/27/2012) MCTE-20121212-wh1.jpg|"wooden hut1" (dated 12/12/2012) MCTE-20130108-V2.jpg|MEGA CITY TOKYO EXTENDED V2 (dated 01/08/2013) MCTE-20130131-V3.jpg|MEGA CITY TOKYO EXTENDED V3 (dated 01/31/2013) MCTE-20130327-V4-rev.jpg|MEGA CITY TOKYO EXTENDED V4 (dated 03/27/2013) Change Maps In these special maps, the buildings, grass and trees are drawn in black and white, with color added to show where blocks are added, removed, and/or changed, using the following color codes: Color codes in my maps that show changes between two worlds In the gallery, each version of Mega City Tokyo is compared to the version it was derived from. MCT-diff-V0-V13.jpg|changes from SUPER city (10/17/2011) to MEGA CITY TOKYO V13 (03/14/2012) MCT-diff-V13-V14.jpg|changes from MEGA CITY TOKYO V13 (03/14/2012) to V14 (03/27/2012) MCT-diff-V14-V15.jpg|changes from MEGA CITY TOKYO V14 (03/27/2012) to V15 (07/06/2012) MCT-diff-V15-V16.jpg|changes from MEGA CITY TOKYO V15 (07/06/2012) to V16 (09/21/2012) MCTE-diff-a-V14-SDF.jpg|changes from MEGA CITY TOKYO V14 (03/27/2012) to "Small Dance Floor" (11/06/2012) MCTE-diff-b-SDF-V1.jpg|changes from "Small Dance Floor" (11/06/2012) to Mega City Tokyo EXTENDED V1 (11/27/2012) MCTE-diff-c-V1-wh1.jpg|changes from Mega City Tokyo EXTENDED V1 (11/27/2012) to "wooden hut1" (12/12/2012) MCTE-diff-d-wh1-V2.jpg|changes from "wooden hut1" (12/12/2012) to MEGA CITY TOKYO EXTENDED V2 (01/08/2013) MCTE-diff-e-V2-V3.jpg|changes from MEGA CITY TOKYO EXTENDED V2 (01/08/2013) to V3 (01/31/2013) MCTE-diff-f-V3-V4.jpg|changes from MEGA CITY TOKYO EXTENDED V3 (01/31/2013) to V4 (dated 03/27/2013) Category:Blog posts